Ugly Scar
by SingleMinded
Summary: A short trip to the ER ends up in an argument for the brothers. A one shot snippet of Halstead brothers with some Antonio and Al.


**Author's Note :** Thank you so much for the reviews of my last story. I also received a few prompts and I already started some of them. I can't write all but 3 of the prompts really gaining my attention and gave me a few ideas. Not sure when they will be done but hey, since this one is already in my computer, I upload this first. Just a small snippet of the Halstead brothers. BTW I'm sad that Antonio left the show for Justice because I'm not sure if I'm gonna watch Justice. Also I always love him with Jay but unfortunately, there's so little of them in the show unlike in Season 1 and the final hug and conversation, that's what I really want before. I'll try to watch Justice for him and we will see what happened.

Please note that English is not my first language so please excuse my bad sentences.

 **Disclaimer :** CPD and their characters belong to NBC and the production team.

* * *

 **Ugly Scar**

by SingleMinded

Antonio was walking down the ER, trying to find his colleague when he heard the loud noises inside one of the room. He saw Al standing outside of the said room but the older friend's distressed face made him confused - and panicked.

He didn't expect any emergency at all because just less than twenty minutes ago, Jay was good enough to walk on his own into the ER. He dropped Al and an injured Halstead in front of the door for some medical treatment and checkup while he spent another fifteen minutes to find an empty parking space to park the car.

He was pretty sure that Jay's injuries were not that bad - well, maybe some concussion but the six-inches-long cut wasn't that deep that a few stitches and a couple of drugs couldn't cure. So it was very confusing when he saw Al's concern expression and some unreadable emotion on Nurse Maggie's face. Both were looking at the same direction - into the same room.

He was practically ran to the door, expecting to see his friend lying - or dying - on the bed with all the medical jargons threw around between the doctors and medical staffs when the only view he got was a wide awake Halstead getting stitches from his older brother.

He was about to ask something when the heated argument continued.

"Come on Will, I can do better than that!"

"Forget it, I'm the doctor here. And I used to be a plastic surgeon. Remember that." The annoyance was clear in Will's voice.

Jay lied down topless on the bed while his right hand was holding up his phone to focus the camera towards his torso - to see how the stitching work was done to his side.

"I said turn off the phone, Jay!" Will grunted - fingers continued working with the string.

"It's ugly, I can't believe you manage to graduate."

"Shut up. And stay still!"

Jay shook his head. He was clearly disappointed with his brother.

"I'm gonna have an ugly scar." He mumbled.

Will continued working - ignoring his brother completely. After knotting the twelfth stitch, he looked up just to see his brother drifting off to sleep - phone still gripped firmly in his palm. He sighed. _Finally._ The Ibuprofen must kicked in already.

He removed the phone from Jay's hand and shoved it in his lab coat's pocket. He also noticed his brother's colleagues at the door - nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Taking his latex gloves out of both hands, he stood up to greet the detectives.

"That's one pain in the ass lil brother, doc." Antonio smirked.

Will chuckled at the mention. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Not sure if you see it before, but he's always easily irritated if he had a headache. I gave him some Ibuprofen for the mild concussion and tetanus shot for that cut. Unfortunately, I need to keep him here for a while."

"Is it that bad?" Al voiced his concern. Antonio nodded, agreeing the question. It was really unexpected since both of them - three of them if Halstead was included - thought that it was just going to be a short trip to the ER and they would be done in no time.

"No, no. Nothing major. It's just precaution. He needs some rest and somebody has to wake him up every two hours to make sure that there's no new symptoms because of the concussion. It's easier if he stays here with me because if I let him rest at home, nobody will check him up. And I'm pretty sure that he's not going to rest at the precinct too." Will calmly said, glancing at April as the nurse was taking care of another small cut on Jay's temple.

"Hell yeah, no doubt about that." Antonio said, clearly relief at the news.

Al smiled, "well then, he's all yours, doc." Both of them shook the doctor's hand before walking out of the hospital, leaving the stubborn kid behind for his brother to handle.

Will turned to Maggie but before he could say anything, she cut him off first. "Yes Will, I'll get him an empty room to rest. Just make sure Goodwin knew."

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

He moved back to Jay's side, making sure that everything was fine. As he folded his brother's shirt, he couldn't help but notice the uneven line of stitches along Jay's left ribs – his own handmade.

He smiled and it grew wider as he could imagine how the scar would look like in the next few weeks.

He really couldn't wait for Jay's reaction after that.

 _Suck it up, brother._

* * *

 **Sorry for it being too short. It's just a small snippet anyway. Actually, do you think any older brother will 'bully' his younger brother to this extent? I'm not even sure. And I don't even know if it's possible to know how the scar will turns out because I never had any stitches before and hopefully never in the future. But anyway, please review.**


End file.
